Bye, oh Bouncing Ferret
by I'm home
Summary: So it wasn't you I saw kissing Parkinson? Are you sure? These are questions Hermione silently asks Draco. Luckily for Hermione, her secret boyfriend really cares for her. Still, there is the question of just who was snogging Parkinson...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is a poem from Hermione to Draco. She feels hurt. Her suspicions of him are forcing her back into her almost McGonagall like behavior. She's hurt that her reward for caring for Draco is that she is betrayed.

**DISCLAMER: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of J.K. Rowling's characters. No matter how much I want to. *tear* I do however own this poem.

Oh, amazing, bouncing ,ferret

To thee I bid ado

I've done some soul searching

And some thinking

And I'm just not right for you

You told my before that I had stolen your heart

But remember me as no thief

I'm sorry for any pain I've caused

I should have left before I got in to deep

We never would have worked out anyhow

We're as different as day and night

How could I walk around with you on my arm

When you have yet to see the light?

My best friends hate you

And not to long ago so did I

How could we be together,

When we don't see eye to eye?

Wait a little bit

And I'll soon be far from your mind

Your feelings for me will go away

Just give it a little time

You've got a choice of so many girls

What's so special about me?

'The Know-it-all'

'The Mudblood'

'Little Miss Perfect'

You don't really love me

You like the challenge

Everyone wants to see 'Miss Perfect' crack

So they could kick her while she's down

I'm sure this was all a bet

To see if you really are the 'Slytherin Sex God'

I bet you went back to your common room

And laughed with your friends about how I was starting to fall for you

Well I don't buy your lies

And I don't like you playing with my heart

I saw you with Pansy

For all I care you can stay with that fucking tart

**A/N: **I hoped you liked it. I'm thinking about adding another chapter... Hey! You should totally read my other stories! Ta ta for now. ~ I'm home


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I have not exactly sure where this story is going, so I _really _hope that you are patient. Oh, and you should know that Hermione didn't _actually _give that poem to Draco;**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. But a girl can dream.... I do own this story though. **

* * *

_Ugh! I can't believe he did that to me! The dirty, sneaky, cheating, good-for-nothing, man-whor-_

"Hey."

Draco said plopping down next to me. After seeing him with Pansy the other day, I decided that I needed some time by myself near the lake. Well, so much for that idea. I always find it kinda hard to be mad at him. Especially when he's being-

"Hey." I said in reply.

I still hadn't thought of a way to confront him yet. I can't exactly decide to say 'Hey Draco, I saw you pressing Pansy up against a wall and ravishing her. Is there anything you want to tell me?' This is gonna be harder than thought. I really want to be with him, but I can't allow myself to stay with someone who cheated on me. He wouldn't have done it if he loved me like he says. I guess I should just come just come out and say it. Deep breathes...

"Draco."

He had shifted so he was leaning back on his forearms, just enjoying the setting sun. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful he looked. His hair glistening in the sunlight that was still visible. The rise and fall of his chest. If I tried I could probably get him to take off his shirt so I could enjoy those toned muscles of his. Then I remembered what he did to me. I almost growled.

"Hmm? Yeah babe?"

"Draco; it's over." I decided that I should do it quickly, like ripping off a bandage. That was the less painful option.

If it were under different circumstances, I probably would have laughed. From where I was leaning up against a tree, I glanced over to where Draco was positioned to see his almost comical expression. As if someone cut off his puppy's tail or something.

"Hermione, you can't be serious?" Draco asked with disbelief clearly in his voice. "What the hell have I done! Everything's been fine!"

He had stood up sometime during his rant. He was angry at me?

"Stop the games Draco! Stop playing with my fucking heart!" I was standing up now, looking up at him. "I saw you with her!"

He had the nerve to be confused.

"What are you talking about? Saw me with who?!"

I was close to pulling out my hair. With my hands on my hips and a scowl on my face I replied:

"Parkinson!"

He looked even more confused. Not surprised that I knew, or guilty, just confused. And...concerned?

"Hermione I have no idea what you're talking about. I seriously suggest that you consider getting glasses. The only girl I've been with for a while now, is you." He replied with a concerned face.

Okay now I was confused. Something odd was going on. I lowered my hands from my hips and laid down on the grass with my hands covering my face. I let out a hopeless sigh. I heard Draco settle himself next to me. Whenever something was going on, he didn't lie, just hesitated to tell me. If he really was cheating on me and wanted to be with Pansy, he should be _happy _to be rid of me right? I don't understand this at all. Something is not right here and I'm determined to figure out what.

* * *

**A/N: What's going on? Is Draco lying? Is Hermione seeing things? Why am I asking _you?_ Please review but if you didn't like it, please be critical, not mean. I would love to hear all your ideas and if you don't mind, I'd like to incorporate them into my story. Don't be mad at me if I don't update soon, my schedule is busy. Hey! You should totally check out my other stories. Thanks for reading. ~I'm home**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Those rights belong strictly to J.K. and her peoples. **

* * *

After our argument, we both opted to lay down on the grass and enjoy the silence. The sun had set a couple hours ago, I'm guessing. (I wasn't wearing a watch.) The half moon shone brightly, reflecting off the water's surface. Every once and a while an owl, looking for it's next meal, would fly into my line of vision.

"Draco, it's dark, it's past curfew, I'm tired, and it's cold. I'm going inside." I told him, starting to get up.

Without warning he pulled me into his chest.

"I'll bet I can wake you up," I could almost see his smirk in the darkness "and once I have, none of those other things will be a problem."

He leaned over to capture my lips and I turned my head. Pushing away from him I told him to stop.

"Draco, I'm not really sure what's going on, and I don't want to lead you on when I'm still not sure about you." I avoided his eyes when I told him that, just because I'm confused doesn't mean that I want to see him hurt.

"Fine. When you feel that you're ready to trust me again, send me an owl." Draco replied. His voice cold; the only emotion I could detect was anger.

He walked away towards the castle, but I remained where I was for a while longer. I considered staying by that tree for the rest of the night (I was almost guaranteed to be caught by Filch being out this late anyway) but when a chilly breeze blew my hair into my face I decided that I was being foolish.

I walked the way to the castle and into my bed with a jumble of thoughts running through my head. I fell asleep soon after my head hit the pillow.

* * *

The excited shrieks and giggles of my roommates woke me up the next morning.

"Hermioneeee!" Lavender whined

"Wake up and tell us what happened!"Parvati squealed

Every time I wasn't in the room before they went to sleep themselves, they decided that I had to be sneaking off with some guy. Most of the time they were right. Draco and I would be spending time together after dinner, and before we knew it, it was past curfew. Other times Harry, Ron, and I were carrying off some kind of plan.

Harry, Ginny, and Blaise are the only people that know about us. Even though the war is over, we know that a large population of people would not approve of our relationship. Including Ron. When Lavender and Parvati decided that I was probably secretly seeing some guy ("We know the signs Hermione." Lavender had told me), I told them it was true.

They never asked who it was which surprised me. I guess every girl wants to know that there is chance that their romantic fantasies may come true. (I have to admit, sneaking off with Draco to be together despite what everyone thinks, is kinda romantic.) Knowing who my 'mystery guy' is would just ruin the illusion.

I sighed, hesitating for only a moment before telling them what happened.

"So he's kinda mad at me right now." I told them.

"Well, I could have guessed that." Lavender stated.

"Hermione," Parvati started "that's some heavy stuff. Don't let this confusing situation mess up your relationship. But don't get me wrong you totally need to get to the bottom of things."

"I-" Saying what I had to say would definitely have to hold off until later because Lavender had suddenly burst into a bout of laughter. Parvarti and I exchanged worried glances.

"Hey Lav," I asked hesiantly "are you alright?"

She took a moment to calm herself down before and turn her loud laughter into quiet giggles.

"I just had a mental image of them getting back together after all this is settled."

Lavender cleared her throat and stood up on her bed. Then she began an over exaggerated imitation of my voice while looking into the eyes of someone that wasn't there.

"Forgive me for doubting you, my charming prince, if you accept my apology I will even let you watch me read in the library!"

She was using her 'guy voice' now.

"Baby I'd do anything to see you read books in that sexy way of yours. Mmm!"

Lavender used her regular voice to say: "And then you'd hug, and then you'd kiss, and then you'd have tons of awesome MAKE-UP SEX! Yay!"

I laughed and threw a pillow at her head.

* * *

Before breakfast, I managed to sneak off to the owlery and send note to Draco. I wanted to tell him to meet me by that same tree during his free period. Now that I had more time to think, I felt that we needed to talk.

_'I hope he still isn't mad at me. My reasons are justified right?'_ I thought on my way to the Great Hall. I had told Harry and Ron to go on without me, but I could tell that Harry could sense that something was up. I hurried through my breakfast (I wanted to avoid Harry's questions) told my friends that I had forgotten a book in my room, and left as soon as I had finished eating.

It was the after the third class of the day when Draco chose to address me. During our second period (transfiguration with McGonagall and the Slytherins) we were handed back an essay that we had turned in the week before on our way out the door. Ron is really struggling in transfiguration and to help him actually pass, I spent _hours _working on that essay with him.

He got a pretty decent grade and, caught up in his glee (and forgetting about his shyness with girls), gave me a bear hug and spun me around circle saying: "I did it! Thanks Hermione!"

Laughing as he put me down, I saw Draco turn away out of the corner of my eye. After the third period, we ran into Draco who had a few insults to swap with Harry and Ron. As he made his dramatic exit, he bumped into me, stopped to say "watch it", slipped something into my hand.

While our professor was giving their lecture the next class, I pulled out the note he had given me. It said:

_If I see Weasley hugging you like that again, I cannot be held accountable for my actions. I'll see you by our tree._

The note made me giggle, and I had to stop myself before the professor realized that it was me that had been interuppting. He called it our tree, I guess it's our special spot now. I mean, we did have our first kiss there.

* * *

**A/N: All reviews welcome and encouraged.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Those rights belong strictly to J.K. and her peoples. **

* * *

What's going on?

What's right, what's wrong

Between me and you

My head is spinning,

I'm so confused

From the things I thought I saw you do

My friends are telling me to think things through

I know we should have a talk

The way I feel for you cannot be ignored

But I'm treading dangerous waters

A relationship built on lies won't work

What if I get hurt?

I hope you're telling the truth

Because I do want to be with you

Don't be afraid to look me in the eyes and tell me how you feel

I can't help thinking that what we have is real

So I'll trust you

If you trust me

And we'll hold onto each other

And get to the bottom of this mystery

* * *

**A/N: So...yeah. Another poem. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So I'm well aware I haven't worked on this in forever, and I honestly cannot guarentee that I will finish it. I really plan to though. I've grown as a writer since the beginning of this story so it'll be interesting to see where it goes. Knowing me, it might be a bit longer than I originally planned (5ish chapters). Hope you guys don't mind. Enjoy!**

* * *

Running down corridors this late after classes felt weird. I had met Draco by our tree intending to discuss our relationship. In the end, I realize that not only does he care about me, he cares about us. Draco gave me no reason to believe that he had done what I accused him of. His devotion toward me is always surprising. I was aware that he values me, but its breathtaking when someone looks you in the eyes and says "Don't ever forget how special you are to me." We can sit and not talk at all and I feel refreshed and alive like I do after reading a good book or having an interesting conversation. It's unlike anything I've ever experienced before. I suppose that's why at nearly one month together I'm still having trouble identifying how I feel.

Unfortunately, I know the feeling of betrayal. Especially that heart stopping betrayal I felt seeing my secret boyfriend snog with another in a not so secret location. Luckily there was no one around in that corridor to see the disgusting display of 'passion' or to see me dash off. I was more angered than saddened; I told myself I would deal with the sadness after dealing with Draco. But there was no need to deal with Draco because he sincerely denied his involvement in anything. And I trust him. Don't get me wrong, it happened. I'm not crazy and I'm not blind, but I am logical. Just because I saw Draco kissing Parkinson doesn't mean it was my Draco. Magic can do wonders with appearances when used properly.

"Hey, Harry, wait up!"

Harry turned toward me. Draco and I had parted ways outside the Grand Entrance and I was on my way to the kitchens for a quick bite when I spotted Harry. Chasing after him made me feel as I were sprinting to a class I was late for. The comparison put me in a good mood.

"'Ello Hermione; where you headed?"

"Just to the kitchens for a treat: care to join me?" I asked. He blinked a few times before seemingly registering my statement. It was an odd moment.

"Oh, no thanks, Hermione. I was just going to find someplace quiet to relax in solitude. You go on without me."

"Is everything alright? You usually like to hang out with Ron and the guys after classes." Harry smiled at me slightly.

"I'm fine Hermione. I feel great, actually. I just don't get a lot of alone time and wanted to relax. Otherwise I might go crazy." He laughed in that charming way of his and I wondered how he was still single. Chilly from the corridors and being outside, I rubbed my arms.

"Well have fun then, and don't get back too late. I'll see you later, Harry."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Hermione!" Harry called as he continued on his was at a leisurely pace. I turned around and headed for the kitchens. An apple seemed like the light snack I was hoping for.

* * *

**A/N: So this was short as usual. I'd love to continue to work on this. It's really cool to work on a piece and like how it turns out. This one is a bit more text heavy than previous chapters (which feels odd to say cuz those were short) but I think it flows well enough with previous chapters. Maybe I'll throw in another poem in a chapter of two. Let me know what you guys think. Reviews, criticisms, and compliments welcome. Thank you!**


End file.
